


Meeting Eve

by LoveSack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ejaculation, Futa With Male, Futa on Male, Futa/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Huge balls, Large Cock, Loli, Muscles, Other, cum, hyper cock, public exposure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSack/pseuds/LoveSack
Summary: Shawn, the diligent cafe worker, meets an unusual new customer and gets blown away by this futa-girl.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Meeting Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Work written by a futa fanboy and gifted to me. It features my Evelynn and I've got his written permission to post it.^^

Shawn looked around the empty store and frowned. He leaned against the counter and scratched his head. Shawn is a lightly muscled, toned 29 year old man, about 5 foot 10 inches with short brown hair, blues eyes and tan skin. Wearing a form fitted black shirt and khaki shorts, he currently was working at the Bellevue Cafe, which acted as a book store and a cafe. Usually there was a regular flow of customers in the small cafe. But today, there were hardly any to speak of.

"Would've expected there to be a few more people out and about today," Shawn said to himself as he picked up a rag and started wiping down the espresso machine.

As he continued cleaning, his manager, Sharron, poked her head out from the back of the storeroom.

"Feel free to take a break whenever, Shawn. Business is a bit slow today."

"I will in a few minutes. I want to finish cleaning up the mess yesterday's shift left first, if that's alright."

"Sure, sure. It's your break, bud. Anyways, I'm about to take off for the day. You can handle flying solo, right?" She said in a mock teasing tone.

Sharron is a short woman, about 5 foot and 5 inches tall with blonde hair. She was fairly attractive with ample endowments and a nice hourglass figure. Shawn would occasionally admire the swish in her walk when she happened to be in front of him but aside from that, they maintained a professional relationship.

"No need to worry. I'll be fine. Have a good night, boss."

She smiled and waved goodbye at him as she grabbed her purse and left.

As Shawn grabbed a broom and started sweeping his work area, he heard the bell for the front door ring.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Bellevue Ca...fe..." he said rattling off the generic greeting. However his voice trailed off as he saw who the customer was.

"Hello!", beamed a cute, little girl. She looked to be about 4 foot 8 inches, with long brown hair, green eye, and had freckles all over her face. She was wearing a cute white sundress and a matching pair of flip flops. However the thing that gave Shawn pause was the massive flaccid cock that dangled between her legs. This girl was a futanari and a massively endowed one to boot. It was roughly 2 feet in length and was covered only in what looked like two poorly fitting condoms. Her balls hanging beneath that behemoth were just as gargantuan, each the size of a beachball. They were so large and hanging so low that they almost reached the ground. The futa girl skipped over to the counter, her massive package swinging wildly back and forth as she came right up to Shawn.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the manga section is?" She asked politely, clearly unashamed of her endowments.

As soon as she had stepped in the store, an overwhelming amount of pheromones wafted off of this girl and permeated the building. It hit Shawn like a wall and his body got uncomfortably warm, his breathing getting a little heavy.

"It's the...third row from the back." He said as he tried to compose himself. 'Why am I feeling like this towards a child?!' he thought to himself.

"Thanks!" she said as she turned around and started skipping towards the back of the store.

He had seen futanari women before but never one so endowed, especially not at this girl's age. Being with a futanari was actually a big fantasy of his, but its one that he had kept to himself. He felt his groin starting to throb in his shorts as he saw her package swinging with her stride. Feeling like a hot mess, Shawn went to the sink and splashed a little bit of cold water on his face to try and get himself calmed down.

"Alright. Deep breathes," he said as he went back to the register.

After slowing his breathing down, he drank a cold glass of water, making him feel better and more like his usual self. After a few minutes, he walked out onto the floor where busied himself with organizing the walkway displays. People rarely seemed to put things they picked up back where they properly went. As he was calmly working on this, the futa girl suddenly walked up to him with a few books in hand. However she had a distressed look on her face and her endowments were clearly slightly engorged, testing the limits of the inadequate rubbers as her cock seemed semi-erect. It looked nearly 3 feet in length and her balls were now lightly brushing the floor.

"Ummmm, I'd like to check out now. I have to leave," she said with a flushed face, not quite making eye contact with Shawn.

"A-alright. Did you manage to find everything okay?" He said as his eyes kept drifting to her titanic package as they headed back to the register.

"Yeah, I did. I...need to hurry home though," she said as there was suddenly a deep rumbling and gurgling sound, making her blush a bit.

Shawn assumed it was her stomach growling and guessed she wanted to hurry home to get dinner. After getting to the register, he totaled her up. "That'll be twenty-two dollars and forty two cents."

The girl was a little surprised as she was digging through her allowance money. "That's it? I thought it would be more."

"Nope. We have a sale going on right now, so you get one of them for free. You also get a free cookie from our cafe when you purchase any 2 books. It sounded like you were hungry a second ago, so I'll give you two. Don't worry, on the house." He said nervously smiling down at her as he took her payment. He seemed to have somewhat acclimated himself to her pheromones and was now able to talk to her mostly unhindered by her sexual energy.

She brightened up, her cock lurching a bit under her dress at the mention of sweets. "O-oh! That wasn't my belly rumbling. But thank you! Can I have two chocolate chip cookies then?" She said beaming up at him.

"You sure can," he said as he handed her two bagged cookies."There you go."

"Thank you, mister!" She said as she immediately ate them, the little girl glowed happily as she munched on them. "Oh wow, they are so moist!" She said as she finished them off in a couple of bites.

"Well thank you! I baked them myself. I like to think my baking skills aren't half bad. Anyways I hope you have a..." he said as he was about to send her home when he was suddenly cut off when he heard that loud gurgling sound once more.

The girl flushed an even brighter red as her balls suddenly swelled up, growing half their current size, impacting the floor with a loud smack. Her cock suddenly surged out another foot, it became 4 feet long and entirely horizontal. What looked like cum was oozing pretty heavily from her cock and it looked like the condoms were struggling to contain it all.

"Y-yeah, that wasn't my belly. I forgot when I eat sugar and sweets this often happens... I was already excited from that new scene I read in my shoujo manga too... now getting home is going to be really hard. I might need to stop somewhere on the way and just..." she said with a flustered look on her young face.

Shawn now immediately knew why she was in a sudden rush and turned beat red, forcing himself to look away from her throbbing erection. "O-oh. I'm...I'm sorry, I had no idea. Do you think you can walk home like that. Looks like it might be a bit heavy for you."

She sniffled a bit and shook her head. "I probably could but it'll take a lot longer than normal. It would be really late when I get home."

Shawn scratched his chin and then shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll take you home then. I was about to close up for the day anyways," he said as he walked to the back of the shop to turn out the lights.

"Are you sure? You don't have to..." Eve said as she fidgeted with her sundress.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I don't mind at all."

As the lights went out and Shawn came back out, he took the girl's hand and helped lead her to the door of the shop.

They encountered problems almost immediately however as Eve's balls balls had grown a little wider than the door frame was.

"I'm...going to have to get a bit hands on in order to get you through here," he said as his face flushed again at the though of touching her gargantuan package.

"It's okay, sir. It's an unusually small doorway," Eve understandingly said.

He got behind her on his knees and helped squeeze her through the snug opening, having to physically push her balls. As his hands sunk into the hot flesh, his breathing started picking up, his cock throbbing to life. Even though he gotten more used to them her pheromones were much more powerful with his face right next to her balls. The girl herself also gasped, her breathe catching in her throat as she bit her lip a little from the sudden attention.

"A-are you okay back there, sir? You're breathing pretty hard. Is it too tight of a fit?" She said with a worried tone in her voice, trying not to make the situation worse by getting more excited.

"N-no I'm fine. We can...make this work," he sputtered out quickly, his face red as a tomato, but not from physical exhaustion.

Fighting to control his breathing, he pushed on both sides of her sac, pushing it in to get over the lip of the door-frame. After a little bit of pushing and squeezing, it got through to the other side. "There you go. Those b-balls barely fit. Good thing we got you out before they... got any bigger," he said as he nervously chuckled again, very much hot under the collar right now. His cock was violently throbbing in his shorts and would have pitched a decent sized tent if not for going down the leg of his shorts.

"Y-yeah. Good thing I only had 2 cookies," she said blushing as he helped lead her to the sidewalk, a little embarrassed at the hand holding and very flustered from all the pressing on her groaning, growing sac. Her 4 foot long cock pulsed a bit more rhythmically now.

Shawn definitely noticed the throbbing, his face going redder. "I...uhhhh... I don't think I properly introduced myself by the way. My name is Shawn. Shawn Desmond," he said scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Evelynn Swansson. Most people call me Eve though," she said a little sheepishly, her cock still throbbed as she began noticing the tone of Shawn's figure.

"It's r-really nice to meet you, Eve," he said as he bent down a little and patted her head.

"Same! I like you a lot, Shawn. You're a lot nicer to me than most people," she said beaming up at him, which would have been a lot more adorable if not for the raging hard erection that was towering in front of her.

Smiling nervously, he straightened himself back upright and scratched his chin again. "Now where do you live, Eve? I don't want to keep you from your parents longer than necessary."

"Oh I live about 2 miles away from here. It's that way, our place is hard to miss."

"Oh, that's not far at all. Hmmmmm, I would drive you home but at your current size, i don't think my two seater could accommodate you. I wonder... I could probably carry you, if you don't mind. It would be faster than you trying to walk yourself."

Eve had a concerned look on her face, "While that's very nice of you, Shawn... I think I'm a bit too big for anyone to carry, at least for such a distance."

Flexing his muscular arm, Shawn smiled, "Well not to brag, but I think I'm up for the challenge."

"If you think you can, you can try, Shawn," she said with a doubtful expression.

Cracking his knuckles, he positioned himself behind her. Bending down, he placed a hand on the backside of her lower thigh and one on her upper back and then lifted with his legs into a princess carry. There was a slight grunt from Shawn, as he had to exert a decent amount of effort but he managed to stand up straight with no issues initially. Her balls being in front of her thighs, however, then swung down between her legs and heavily plapped into Shawn's excited groin. He let out a sharp exhale, the wind got knocked out of him from the weight of the impact on his much smaller balls.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay, Shawn?!" Eve gasped as he bent forward, he gritted his teeth through the brief pain from the unintentional hit.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just...wasn't expecting that, is all," he said as he remained doubled over while still holding her close to his chest for a few moments, unaware that her cock was right next to his face.

However when he caught his breathe, his eyes immediately went wide as her pulsating cock filled his vision. He could feel the heat radiating from her thing and it emanated what seemed like a powerful urge to breed. A stark contrast to her at her young innocent face, which made made him second guess that notion. He quickly stood upright and tried to compose himself but his raging hard on that was now tenting his shorts would not be calmed as it pressed into her hot sac. Ignoring his erection, he took a deep breathe and started walking down the sidewalk.

"I'm really surprised you're able to lift me, much less walk with how big I've gotten, Shawn," she said in awe as they moved down the street.

"You're not t-that heavy actually. Well for a normal person you might be, but I like to work out regularly. It feels good to live a healthy lifestyle, going on runs and lifting weights. Helps me clear my head too," he said with a shaky smile on his face.

In truth however, it was still really difficult to focus due to Eve's heavy balls kept swinging back and forth from the momentum of his walk. They kept brushing against his painfully erect dick, sending shivers through his body. Meanwhile, Eve had taken notice of Shawn's well filled out shirt and how prominent his pecs were. She also really enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her small body. She moved her hand and began running it along his chest slowly.

"Well it makes me really happy that you can carry me. I've always wanted to be carried like a princess," she said beaming at him as she started lightly squeezing his shoulders.

"Your muscles are so hard, Shawn. But um, something else hard has been poking me for a while now," she said blushing, she'd clearly noticed!

This stopped Shawn dead in his tracks. Being called out for his erection made him blush so hard that it looked like he'd pass out. "I...I...It just k-kind of happened! My body...reacted like this."

"Do you, umh... like me, Shawn?" She said as she kept feeling up his well defined muscles.

"I...I do!" He said without hesitation, even though in his head he knew that she's a child! Though on the other hand she just not any child however and being around her made him weak in the knees.

Evelynn was a bit taken by surprise with how energetic his reply was. "I really like you too, Shawn. You're really cute for a guy," she said as her cock lurched powerfully, precum shooting out of her dick which filled the condoms. Her cock jumping caught Shawn's attention and he locked his eyes on it in awe.

"You've been looking at my penis a lot, Shawn... Do you like her?"

He gulped then nodded his head. She giggled and it jumped in response. "Good! Cause she likes you too!" She said excitedly as she moved it closer to his face by thrusting her hips. "Do you want to touch her?"

Having her cock so close to his face put his mind in a bit of a haze, the grown man a total horny mess for this young girl's massive girl-cock! He leaned his face in and pressed his face against it, sighing in content as he finally was able to touch the object of his desire. Being caught up in the moment, he kissed her hot throbbing meat, his nose sharply inhaling taking in the scent of her beast. Doing so however caused her cock to grow very hot. Letting out a soft moan, Eve's dick began to expand in size, each beat of her pounding heart adding inch after inch to her breeding rod. After a few passing moments, it was well past 7 feet long and with angry veins pulsing along its turgid length. Then there was a loud rumble from her balls, her potent seed makers visibly swelling with her heartbeat as well until they went from the size of over-inflated beachballs to the size of medicine balls. Cum could be audibly heard from within as it churned, her sac now tripling in weight. Massively swollen, they now nearly touched the ground again even with how high off of it she was.

Shawn's body tensed up as her weight was beginning to become a bit too much for him and with how horny he was, his legs actually gave out from underneath him. He fell back on his butt, with the hyper-hung loli landing on top of him.

"You okay down there, Shawn? Sorry, she kinda got really excited when you kissed her. Shawn? You okay?" Her balls totally covered his legs and her cock was laid along the length of his body.

Without saying anything, even with the breathe getting knocked out of him again, he wrapped his arms around her cock in a bear hug and began jacking her off. He smothered her shaft in kisses and licks what he could reach while thrusting his hips into her heavy balls. Her cock's total length way was longer than he was tall. Which was good for Shawn because her condoms were rapidly filling with her precum, the overfilled condoms had become so large that they completely blocked the sidewalk.

"Oh wow, Shawn! That feels really good! If...if you keep going like that...I'm going to! I'm going to!!" She said as her whole little body started tensing up.

"Do it! Cum Eve!" He cried out from beneath her behemoth. He clenched his arms down even tighter and picked up the pace of his movements, his tongue still ravaging what he could reach.

"Oh god! I'm cumming, Shawn!" She screamed out as she bucked her hips roughly, her balls clenching up as she launched her load. The poor condoms, unlike Shawn, weren't up for the challenge of her cock and quickly burst after inflating to the size of a small car. The cum then exploded all over the street, covering the buildings and parked cars. Shawn came as well, his cock creaming the inside of his shorts as he firmly thrust his hips up into her tense sac. Ropes of her ejaculation rocketed down the sidewalk, nearly reaching as far as 100 feet as it sprayed the walkway, the road and the buildings closest to them relentlessly.

After about 30 seconds of her mind numbing orgasm, the last powerful rope of her baby-making batter finally launched itself out of her cock and it began to soften, her balls starting to shrink. As she was calming down, she eased herself off of Shawn, rolling to the side to let him up.

"Wow, that felt really good, Shawn! I haven't had a cum like that in weeks!"

He laid on the ground, breathing heavily still, the front of his shorts saturated in his own cum. "Y-yeah, that was something else. Sorry about that, I kinda lost control of myself for a moment there," he said, apologizing for his lusty behavior as he sat upright.

"Don't be sorry! I thought the way you acted was really cute, especially when you were licking the underside of my penis. I can tell you really love her. Besides, it looks like you enjoyed yourself too," she said, giggling as she patted his wet crotch.

"Y-yeah, my hips were just moving on their own," he said admiring her still twitching package, leftover cum oozing from the tip. I've never seen anything like that before, even online. How old are you, Eve?"

"I just turned 11! And I'm already bigger than my dad-mom!" She said thrusting out her flat chest proudly, beaming a bright smile at Shawn.

"Holy crap! You're just 11 and you're already this big? I can only imagine how big you will get after puberty hits you!" He said with wide eyes, the 29 year old man taken aback by the young girl's declaration. His eyes were still ogling her cock, particularly the cum still oozing out. "I thought I was pretty big with a foot long dick. I had no idea people like you existed."

"Well we tend to keep our size secret, at least in my family. I personally like to go out more and meet new people though. It's the most fun!"

"I can imagine, if its anything like our meeting. Say, do you have a phone? I wouldn't mind exchanging numbers so we could do something like this again. If that's okay," he said blushing as he admitted he would like to continue seeing her.

"Oh, of course I do! One sec," she said as she dug her small hand in her bag and pulled out her smartphone. "Here you go," she said as she pulled it up for him to copy down. "You can call me anytime you like, Shawn. I had a lot of fun."

After taking down her number, he nodded, "Me too. Alright, let's get you home, Eve," he said as he got to his feet. After helping Eve up, they continued their walk back to her house, hand in hand. It was much more manageable now that Eve had shrunk back down to her normal 2 foot flaccid state and her balls no longer dragged on the ground.

Finally arriving at Evelynn's house, Shawn bent down and gave her a quick hug. "Have a good night, Eve. And if you're ever feeling the need for some release and you're near my shop, let me know, okay?"

"I definitely will!" She said with a big smile on her face. "Oh. I've been meaning to ask. Why were there no people on the road today? I thought someone would walk up on us."

"Oh. That's because of the county fair. Its been going all week, which is probably why my shop hasn't been getting much business. Which is fine with me if you ever drop by," he said chuckling.

"Oh! The fair?! I totally forgot about that! I haven't been in years!" She said as she was hopping up and down in excitement, her eyes sparkling at the idea.

Laughing a bit at her reaction, he patted her on the head, "Well, I'm not doing anything this weekend. Would you like to go with me?"

"Really?! I would love to! I'll let my parents know as soon as I head inside, okay?"

"Alright. Have a good night, Eve."

"You too!" She said as she happily skipped up to her house and let herself in.

Sighing happily to himself, Shawn once again became aware of his mess in his shorts, becoming a little self conscious about it now that Eve wasn't there. Hurrying back to the shop where his car was, he hopped in his car and headed home so he could clean up. As he reminisced over the days events on his drive home, he found that he was looking forward to the weekend just as much as Evelynn was.


End file.
